Just an experiment Right?
by Lizzy-Gleek
Summary: Finn was always sure of his sexuality,but when he starts to question it with Kurt,he experiments,but what happens when it becomes something more? Kinn My first Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Finn's POV

Weird,

That's how I can describe my life right now; it all started a couple of weeks after breaking up with Rachel. Kurt came home to visit from Dalton like he does every weekend, but this time it was different.

"I'm home" said Kurt as he came home from his visit from Dalton. I ran over to him and pulled him into a big bear hug, I was always happy to see him, but I have never been this happy. Kurt giggled under me, "give me few minutes to breathe Finn" he said giggling again. I let him go and he inhaled dramatically chuckled. He went into the kitchen to greet mom, and Burt, he was always happy to see them. I helped him move his luggage from the car to the basement, which yes we still shared. I minded at first because of the decorating incident last year, but I got used to it and I really didn't mind so much now.

"Done" I said inhaling deeply as I pulled the last suitcase to the basement. "Jesus Kurt, how much stuff did you bring?" I said laughing. He giggled, "Well I have to have enough things to wear Finn" he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to bring about 7 suitcases full of clothes. I just laughed again. He started to unpack his thing, "So how was school this week?" He smiled a bit as he moved his things around, "Fine, nothing happened really this week, just school and some rather dull warblers meeting, how are you this week Finn?" I smiled a bit as well," It was pretty much the same as yours basically".

He smiled again. Then he leaned down to open one of his suitcases that were on the floor. This is where things started getting weird. Usually if a guy bends down I don't look, but with Kurt it was different. I couldn't stop looking at his ass, it had a very nice curve to it was just …wow; I didn't know Kurt had an ass like that until now. I could feel my body reacting to the sight of it. Then I looked away ashamed for my body to react in such a way to a dude's ass.

I could tell things were only going to get more complicated, a lot more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn's POV

I was both relieved and upset when he finished unpacking and stood back up again. I was enjoying the view, but at the same time I was ashamed of myself, I am straight and I am into _**only**_ girls. I am just screwed up from my break up with Rachel, this isn't my real feelings, and at least that is what I tried to convince myself.

Kurt turned to face me after he finished putting his things away. "Done" he said exhaling softly. He smiled; I love his smiles it lights up a room. I couldn't help but to hug him again. This time when I hugged him it was different my whole upper body got shocked with this wonderful feeling that I had not felt before, and he smelled intoxicating, I couldn't help but notice how perfectly he fit into my arms. I closed my eyes and inhaled him, then after a few moments I realized what I was doing and I pulled away. He smiled again

I chuckled and ruffled his hair he scowled and then playfully gave me a shove, "Finn you know I hate it when you do that, now I have to go fix my hair" he said trying to adjust it with his hands. I laughed and said "It's good to have you back Kurt". He smiled and exhaled loudly and went to adjust his slightly messed up hair. I rolled my eyes.

He finally came out of the bathroom and he sat down on the bed sighing happily. I joined him, and without thinking I slipped my arms around his waist. He looked at me sort of shocked, and he blushed. "Sorry" I said as I pulled my arm away. He laughed "No its fine Finn, we can share brotherly affection" he said smiling.

'Brotherly' I am not sure why that hurt me. Now I am really confused, god why is my body doing this to me, I am straight why is my body trying to confuse me? "We should go up to dinner Finn" I smiled at him; "Yeah" I replied I took his feminine hand in my own in a _**brotherly**_ way, and we made our way up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer/: **__I do not own Glee, I wish I did though _

Finn's POV

Dinner was pretty dull, all we really did was discuss how boring our weeks have been, but at least we had spaghetti one of my favorite meals. After dinner I and Kurt went to the basement again. "So what do you want to do Finn?" he asked me smiling. I smiled back "Umm well I was thinking me and you could have a movie night, and since I know you hate pretty much all of the movies I like why don't you pick?" I asked. He smiled even more clearly liking the plan, "Sounds great Finn" he walked over to his movie drawer he picked out a movie.

He held it up to me, I hadn't heard of it before. "Chicago? I don't think I have heard of that movie before" Kurt just laughed and rolled his eyes. "It's probably because it's a musical Finn" he said laughing, I laughed too "Hey I have seen musicals before…Just not as many as you" I sad laughing again. "Ok fine then, I think you will like it there are plenty of girls with very little clothes on" he said laughing, I rolled my eyes.

Then it happened again, he leaned down to pop the movie in the DVD player, and there I was staring at Kurt Hummel's ass again. He really did have a nice one though. I shook my head after a moment and looked away I sat down on the couch. After Kurt popped the musical in he sat next to me. The musical turned out to be pretty interesting, when it was over I looked over at Kurt, I figured he must have been exusted because he never fall's asleep during musicals. So I was going to wake him up but he looked so peaceful and may I say beautiful in sleep. God what was I thinking calling a guy beautiful, but he was.

HE had the most beautiful eyes, it was green and blue and it was usually one of those of those colors at a time, his complexion was flawless, pale and smooth. And I didn't dare to think about his lips, but they looked so soft and red. I shook my head again and I picked him up in my arms and gently set him down on his bed, I tucked him in and got ready for bed myself.

As I lay in bed I questioned myself 'Am I starting to have feelings for him, or am I just going crazy?' With that question in my mind I fell asleep.

_**AN: I hoped you enjoyed this third chapter, please Review **____** If you have any ideas of how I can make this better just message me **___


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: / **__I do not own Glee, __ unfortunately_

Finn's POV

It seemed as if minutes went by and it was already morning, I opened my eyes and there was a very angry Kurt hovering over my bed. "What the hell Finn, why didn't you wake me up? I didn't even get to do my nightly moisturizing routine, and I slept in my day clothes!" Well that was a wake up call. "Sorry dude its just-""Don't call me dude!" Kurt yelled. "I'm sorry, look I just didn't want to disturb you looked so peaceful" Kurt sighed and calmed down a little. "I appreciate it, but next time just wake me up, alright?" I smiled and hugged him, "Ok" well there went that shock again, I must be losing my mind.

He let go of me and smiled back, me and him went up to breakfast and after he did his moisturizing routine. That took about an hour then he took a shower about another hour. But I will admit however it was pretty worth it because when he got out he looked- Perfect. I mean he was practically glowing. Oh here I go again I have no idea why I keep doing this to myself!

If it wasn't bad enough that I am thinking these thoughts but then I walked over to him. I was practically towering over him , I leaned down and I kissed him! He was extremely tence for a moment then he slowly relaxed and kissed back gently. Then our lips parted. I immediately regretted it, not the kiss strangely enough, but for letting go. I never would ever guessed that kissing Kurt would be this amazing. The spark between us was amazing, and his lips were so soft and he tasted of mint, and his skin was soft too. It almost made me weak at the knees. His mouth was so warm and inviting…. Oh no I think I am starting to fall in love with him! A guy! A very feminine guy but a guy, I am supposed to be straight! After the kiss he slapped my face so hard for a minute I couldn't feel my face. "FINN!" he screamed. "I am not an experiment what the hell!" I felt so guilty, and I shouldn't because it was the best kiss of my life. I tried to explain but he kicked me out of the basement I could hear him sobbing as I went.

I Finn Hudson have to be the stupidest person on the planet.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter to me it kind of sucked but I hope you enjoyed it Review please, it is the only way I can get better!


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt's POV

What Just happened?

I was having a perfectly good time with my step-brother, probably the best time we have ever really spent together and he experiments on me! In the moment of the kiss of course it was the most wonderful, most perfect moment of my whole life. I felt fireworks exploding in my mouth, he tasted like chocolate, and the kiss was gentle, and so full of want….. Wait no he doesn't want me he is just confused with his break up with Rachel, so the last part must be my imagination.

Yes I still love Finn Hudson, I thought I had moved on with Blaine ,but he doesn't even like me that way at all ,at least that's what I've observed.

Maybe just maybe it wasn't an experiment, the odd's are against it though Finn is as straight as an arrow, Right? I should really talk to him, maybe it wasn't an experiment, and maybe he does like me.

But then again I do have a wild imagination sometimes.

I walked back upstairs to the living room, turns out Dad and Carole had gone out. Finn was on the coach looking miserable and guilty. "Finn…can we talk?" he nods slowly and gets up and we walk down to the basement again.

"Finn, why did you kiss me?" I asked calmly, he looked at and then spoke. "Kurt I know that you think that I experimented on you, maybe I did in someway at first but after the kiss I realized that it wasn't just an experiment, Kurt, I'm really starting to have feelings for you. Could you-" That was all I needed I walked forward wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Finn almost instantly responded by kissing back with as much eagerness as I was putting out.

We made out for at least 30 minutes before we stopped. It was the most exciting, wonderful 30 minutes of my life. We took deep breath's I leaned on his shoulder. He kissed my cheek, I felt so happy so content, so comfortable. And then it just came out of my mouth.

"I love you Finn"


	6. Chapter 6

Finn's POV

I have no idea how I got so lucky, I was expecting Kurt to not talk to me for a week, but instead I got a make out session with him once I apologized. We must have made out for about a half hour before we stopped, I placed a couple gentle kisses on the top of his head, and then he said it.

"I love you"

A sat there pondering about it, did I love him? I really liked him, he was hot, gorgeous cute, funny, smart and sexy as hell, but did I love him? I mean he was always there for me, when Quinn told me the baby wasn't mine; he took care of me if I was ill. He put up with my girl problems, and he helped me in school. So yeah I guess I do love him, iguess I just never really thought about it.

"I love you too Kurt"

He looked at me like his heart was whole. Then a couple tears streamed down his perfect face, "Kurt what's wrong?" I had no idea why he was crying what did I do wrong? "I… just never thought I'd ever hear you say that" he said smiling through the tears. I grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears. I cupped his face and kissed him tenderly, yep there were those amazing sparks again. Then a few minutes later we were back to making out, he was on top of me on the couch. We were kissing slowly and passionately, like how me and Quinn used to. However with me and Quinn making out I always ended sexually frustrated, and her kissing wasn't all that great. But with me and Kurt it was amazing ,I knew I probably wasn't going to have sex with him anytime soon, even though I wanted to really badly, but for some strange reason I didn't care. I was enjoying kissing him.

The kissing was hot, I could feel my body reacting, I wasn't thinking but I slid my hand down his back and onto his amazing, hot curvy butt. But I was surprised to hear him moan and kissed me harder. See that surprised me because with Quinn and Rachel when I did stuff like that they would slap my hand away and give me a lecture on how we were going too fast. But Kurt seemed to encourage it,I felt like maybe I won't have to wait so long to have sex with him.

Then all of a sudden he stopped kissing me and sat up, I still kept my hand on his butt, because it felt amazing. "Finn, I really want this I do, but I'm pretty sure dad and Carole will be back soon, and I don't want them to know about us yet." "Why?" , "I 'm not sure how they would feel about us" "I'm sure they would except us" "I know but we are supposed to be brothers ,even if it is only by law ,so I don't know" I nodded and kissed his head. "Sure babe I can do that" he smiled snuggling close to me.

I was a lucky guy


End file.
